ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Anon Uprising
This is the story focusing mainly on how i lost my best friend brolyfan627. it was a much different time. i had a different gang of buds and gals. everything was perfect. i even had a different name. Sparky256. i had a different girl. Angelkiller. different friends. trollhunter55. demontamer89. and lots others. then the anons invaded. and it all went to hell. this is my stoy. this is the anon uprising. Opening music: It started out as a normal day on dragon ball wiki. me and the gang were walking around the main page talking like we usually do. my arm around angel. me and 627 cracking jokes. demon and hunter fighting over something pointless. everything was so calm. so peaceful. so perfect. Demon: I TOLD YOU ALREADY! VEGITO IS BETTER THAN GOGETA! They are both equal in power but vegito doesnt defuse! gogeta only lasts 15 to 30 minutes! meaning vegito wins since he'd easily be able to fend off anything gogeta throws at him until the fusion dance wore off! Hunter: NO! VEGITO CANT GO SUPER SAIYAN 4! Plus! gog- Demon: FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME! VEGITO CAN GO SSJ4! he has the same abilities as goku and vegeta and more! Hunter: THAT'S IT! *assumes fighting stance* Demon: TIME TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE NOOB! *assumes fighting stance as well* Me: here they go again. Angel: SERIOULSY! CANT YOU TWO EVER HAVE A DEBATE WITHOUT IT ENDING IN A SPARRING MATCH! Both: NO! *attacks each other* Broly: *sigh* whos turn is it to break them up this time. Me: i believe i went last time *smiles* Broly: crap *starts walks towards the fight in progress* Angel: how long do you think it'll take him? Me: long enough for us to ditch the three of them. Angel: *smiles* Me: come on! *grabs her hand. flies to community central park (community central)* We got to park and found our usual spot underneath a tree (the capital T in the title) that we carved our names into. i lied down on the fluffy whit digital grass while she lied on top of me. we stared at the sky. looking at all the notifications, ads, and recent activities (the equivilant of clouds).i wished the moment would never end. Angel: hehe. look at that one! *points at an add for gleewiki* Me: ugh. no thank you. *smirks* Angel: youre so adorable. *kisses the tip of my nose* Me: *smiles and kisses lips* We were like that for what seemed like an eternity before a notification popped up about the fight between demon and hunter. apparantly broly had gotten in on the fight as well. Me: damnit Angel: We should go stop them. Me: yeah. in another hour or two *winks and resumes kissing* (back at the main page) Broly: HEY! COME ON GUYS! WHAT DID I SAY! *dodges trollnet and hellspore blaster* Demon: BROLY IS NOT BETTER THAN VEGITO! Hunter: AND GOGETA WOULD KICK BROLY'S ASS! Broly: THAT TEARS IT! *prepares gatling gun* Both: OH SHIT! Broly: HERE I GO! FI- Broly never go to fire his attack because his attention was turned to the oncoming ship heading towards the quarreling trio. broly shouted to the others to get out of the way as he himself retreated a good ten yards from where he had previously been. hunter wasnt paying attention and just kept staring at the oncoming ship. only seconds before it would have crushed my dear friend, demon rushed to his side and pulled him out of the way and over to where broly was standing. Hunter: thanks man. Demon: anytime bro. we cool? Hunter: we cool. A crowd of users had gathered around the crashed vessel. luckily, the crowd had no chance to grow and increase the chances of a mob due to the opening of a boomtube followed by the Admin: segagenesis. after he stepped out of the tube, along with his beurocrat, a group of rollbacks started filing out of the slowly receding hole. by the time the last roll back was out, the boomtube had already closed and faded into nothing, leaving no trace of its exsistence. Admin: segagenesis: STAND BACK EVERYONE! *motions rollbacks to come forward* The rollback rushed to follow the admin's order and circled around the crater containing the mysterious metal object. My three friends were filled with excitement to be so close to one of wikia's strongest beings. Though they may not show it, admins are the symbols of power and strength, their very title demands the utmost respect from every single user in the wiki they watch over. Broly: Walks over to demon and hunter* guys! it's an admin! Demon: i know! i never thought id ever get to be this close to one! That's segagenesis. he's one of the new admins. Hunter: but what are those guys over there with the wicked looking armor? Demon: those are rollbacks. the admins' personal group of elite warriors. Hunter's eyes lit up as he stared at the rollbacks, their armor covored in an entrancing mixture of blues, purples, and greens. His gaze, however, was soon turned towards the tall, slender figure standing next to segagenesis. Hunter: and that dude standing next to genesis. Broly: that's a beurocrat. the second in command. they make the rollbacks seem like kittens! And broly couldnt have been any more correct. Beurocrats are the most powerful warriors, next to admins, in wikia. Admins will usually have up to 3 working for them, although there are cases where there are even more beurocrats then rollbacks serving under a single admin. Hunter: pft. i bet we could take him. Female voice: what was that? Broly: *looks at source of the voice* he said we could take on a beuro- *gasps* To his surprise, the voice that spoke to him was that of the beurocrat. she had overheard hunter's last comment and became intrigued. Beurocrat: well. go on. finish your sentence. A lump started to form in Broly's throat, making it harder for him to continue his statement. Even after taking multiple deep breaths, the words came out highpitched and nearly ineligable. Broly: *studders* h-h-h-he said we could take you on.*points at hunter* Hunter: N-N-NO! broly said that *points at broly* Demon: yeah. definitely broly *points at broly* Broly: WHAT! b-b-b- My friend was cut off by a quick hand motion from the beurocrat, meaning silence. she looked to the admin and spoke to him in a calm respectful tone, but loud enough to hear and clearly eough for anyone to interpret, such as how a sldier would speak to his/her commanding officer. Beurocrat: Permission to act freely sir. Segagenesis smiled down at his second in command and nodded to her, seeing as the rollbacks seemed to have everything under control. admin: segagenesis: I'll summon you if any problems arise The beurocrat bowed and turned towards the trio of trembling users, her armor shining as bright as the sun (roll of the sun is played by the browser). A small beeping sound could be heard inside the helmet of her armor as she scanned the broly with her scouter. Beurocrat: Username: Brolyfan627, Amount of time as an official user: 2 years, Pages created: 129, Number of edits: 1376. quite the history you have, i only wish that our databanks contained mroe than these small shreds of information... it would seem that you have been able to keep your activity from being recorded. Broly: how'd ya guess? Beurocrat: the information i jet read aloud was from over 14 months ago. Broly: what can i say, i know a guy. The beurocrat let out a laugh that sent shivers up and down my friend's spine. A sudden pressure pressed agaisnt his skull. It was from the beurocrat beginning to power up. Broly: what exactly do you think youre doing little missy? Beurocrat: you said that you could take me on... id simply like to test that theory *a wide toothy smile spread across her face and she began removing her armor* you did say that didnt you? Broly: wh-what?! i-i-i-i- but- you- i- *knowing that trying to explain his friends' lies would be futile, broly let out a long sigh and looked to the ground* sure... i guess i did. *assumes fighting stance* Beurocrat: Alright then, i hope youre ready to put your money where your mouth is boy. *assumes a similar stance and loses the smile* Broly: What? Im like, a year older than you! dont talk to me like im a child! *He shook his head and looked at the beurocrat* anyways, before we start, what's youre name? Beurocrat: ill tell you if you can beat me. broly: *sighs and nods to her* fine. lets get this started. Beurocrat: Agreed *she let out a loud battle cry as she rushed towards him, her feet literally inches off the ground* Broly: *he met her battle cry with one of his own and charged towards his opponent, his fists, engulfed in an emerald green light, raised and ready to pound into the female* Back at community central, a group of notifications popped up in front of every user. every one of them had the same title and animations: USER TAKES ON BEUROCRAT!!!1! they said along with an animation of broly and a female in what looked like an amped up version of saiyan armor, only with more colors, trading blows with each other. Seeing this, i helped angel get her shirt back on and then rose to my feet before helping her up as well. Me: well have to finish up later angel. Angel: *she nodded and kissed my cheek before making her sugguestion* how about the real world this time? your house.... *she said, somehow managing to purr as she spoke* Me: *i blushed and nodded slightly* a-alright *i turned in the direction of the fight and held my hands out in front of me. small sparks racing across my fingertips as i gathered my energy and prepared to open a boomtube* havent done this in a long time angel so give me a moment please Angel: *she nodded and sat there watching me. having no idea what i was about to do* tak your time hun. im ju- Me: *before she could continue, i made a ripping motion with my arms and suddenly the fabric of the internet was torn open. with a little more energy, i started to mold the tear into a round hole and set the destination for where me and angel would step out. holding her close to me, we stepped through the portal i had opened and a flash of blinding light filled out vision for a split second. once it faded i noticed angel wasnt in my arms but knocked out a few feet away and i happened to be standing in the one place that wasnt safe to be* just my luck.... *i muttered as i looked at broly and the beurocrat once again about to charge at each other, only this time i was inbetween the two* I noticed that the beurocrat's armor had been all but broken away from her body, but other than a few scratches and a bruise on her cheek, she was uninjured, whereas broly's gi had multiple tears lined with blackish red digital blood. i looked around and spoted a small blood splatter on the ground not to far away from where broly was standing. Me: damn *i muttered, jumping out of the way just before the two colided again in a fierce display of hand to hand combat, kai blasts, and sparkfighting (< copyrightedpage of....... whoever made sparkfighting).* TO BE CONTINUED LATER.... Category:Page added by IamSPARK128 Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon